


I Choose You

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Pokemon GO, The 100 (TV)
Genre: And reluctant Mystic!Clarke, Elevator Crush, F/F, Featuring smol but fierce Valor!Lexa, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Fluff, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Go AU, Smut, everything is cute, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's life is a bit of an awkward mess. Someone keeps stealing the gym around the corner from her apartment building while she's busy at the *actual* gym and ruining all her hard work. Clarke's life isn't much better. She still can't work up the guts to talk to the hot chick she sees every morning on the elevator. When they finally realize they've been after the same gym, it might just be a rivalry for the ages... or something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> .... exactly what it says on the tin. Clarke wanted to be Team Valor, but ended up as Mystic because Raven picked it by accident and wanted company in her misery. Lexa wanted to be Team Mystic, but was persuaded by Aden to pick Valor. Please follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr.

Lexa glared down at her phone, teeth digging lightly into her lower lip. No matter how many times she refreshed the game, or how long she waited without touching anything, the stupid blue bar refused to budge. Off to the right, the Gyarados roared, mocking her ineptitude. "It's working for you, right, Aden?" she muttered, sighing and closing the game for another refresh.

"Yup," Aden said from the nearby bench. His short legs swung over the edge, the bottoms of his baggy pants dragging against the ground around his scuffed heels. "Cool, I just caught a Vulpix! CP 312."

Lexa sighed. Ninetails was her favorite fire pokemon, but luck didn't seem to be with her. "Ugh. I guess the servers hate me." She slumped down on the bench beside Aden, giving him a sisterly slug on the shoulder. "So, what are you going to name him?"

"Her," Aden insisted. He looked away from his phone, staring up at her with shining eyes. "I know Ninetails is one of your favorites, so I'm gonna name her Lexa."

Despite her frustration, Lexa couldn't help smiling. Her little brother could be annoying, like any kid his age, but moments like this always made hanging out with him worth it despite the age difference. "Deal. If I catch one, I'll name him Aden."

_ "When _ you catch one," Aden corrected her, but he was swiftly distracted by the sound of her phone blaring the main theme music. "Hey, you finally got in! Maybe it's not too late?"

Lexa hunched over her phone, not even bothering to silence it first. The Vulpix was still on her radar, floating just a short distance away. She hurried to catch it, swiping her thumb a little too vigorously and sending the pokeball veering left. "Fu—um, I mean. Darn."

Aden gave her an exasperated look, as if he couldn't believe she was censoring herself. "You can swear, Lexa. I'm twelve."

"Exactly. You're twelve," Lexa said as she made her second attempt. Fortunately, it was more successful than the first. The pokeball hit, rocking ominously for a few seconds before exploding in a shower of stars.  _ 'Gotcha! Vulpix was caught!' _

"So, are you gonna name him after me?" Aden asked, forgetting his annoyance and leering over at her with a wide-toothed grin.

Lexa grinned. "Well, I could always name her after Gustus..."

"No! You promised, you butt. I named mine after you!"

"Rookie mistake." Lexa tousled his hair, but once it was a proper mess, she typed the name 'Aden' in above her Vulpix and starred the upper right corner. "Congratulations, Aden. So, how about we claim that gym over there?" She swerved her map to focus on the spinning white circle off to one side. "No one else has gotten to it yet, and it's right by the apartment building. I bet we can hold it a while."

"You bet," Aden said, rising from the bench and turning his cap dramatically. "This gym is ours, claimed in the name of Team Valor. Challengers, beware!"

* * *

"Seriously, Clarke? Do you have to smack your gum like that? It's like nails on a fucking chalk board."

Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven, but desisted with the loud chewing. She swallowed her gum instead with an audible gulp, sticking out her tongue and leaning in so her friend could see her open mouth.

Raven wasn't impressed. She rolled her eyes, recoiling in disgust. "Ew! Don't be like that. Just because you're an art major doesn't mean you have to be gross."

"I prefer the term 'bohemian'," Clarke chuckled before bending back over her phone. They were closing in on the Eevee they had been tracking, and she was determined to get it. She had hatched an egg earlier in the day, and she was only three candies away from evolving. "Besides, you're the one who didn't shower this morning."

"That's because I don't sweat in my sleep like you do, Griff," Raven said, aiming a light kick at the side of her shoe. "Sometimes there's a whole human-shaped stain on your damn mattress."

"Because  _ someone  _ is a cheap room mate and won't give me her half of the money to fix the AC unit in our place."

"I told you like ten times, I'll fix it myself," Raven protested, looking more than a little offended. "How hard can it be, right? I just gotta take it apart..."

"Shit, we’re never getting our deposit back," Clarke muttered under her breath. Truthfully, due to Raven's experiments and her clumsiness, their deposit was probably a lost cause anyway...

Her phone buzzed, and she forgot her train of thought. "Oh, there's the Eevee. Come here, ya little fucker. Time to get smushed down into some candy." It took two tries and a razzberry, but eventually, she caught the Eevee and transferred it to the professor. Then, she went to a different Eevee on her screen, one with an actual name: Monet, the very first one she'd caught, named after one of her favorite artists. "Okay, it's evolving time,” she said as she deleted its name, typing in a different one. “Cross your fingers."

"Fine. I hope you get a Jolteon—"

"Reyes! I’m using the cheat."

"Okay, okay. Vaporeon. But I'm telling ya, Jolteon's better."

"Yeah, I guess, if you like a Pokemon that looks like it was dumb enough to stick its tail in an electric socket. Come onnnn..." She hit the evolve button, then waited with bated breath as the newly-christened Rainer began to spin. The internet had said naming her Eevee after the trainers from the original series would guarantee the final form she wanted, but the internet was also known to lie.

After several painful seconds, the transformation ended, and she cried out in triumph. "Yes! The universe loves me."

"God knows why," Raven said, but she aimed a good natured grin in Clarke's direction. "Congrats, Griff. So, wanna take your pretty new baby out for a spin? There's a red gym over there that looks like it could use an ass whooping."

Clarke smirked. "Are you even asking? Come on. Let's show Team Valor what we've got."

"I like the enthusiasm," Raven said, eyebrows lifting in surprise. "But you were the one who begged me to play Team Valor instead of Mystic in the first place. What changed your mind?"

"Valor is cool and all, but they don't have me," Clarke said, jabbing a thumb at her chest. "Therefore, Mystic is better." She tapped on the gym, feeling a surge of competitive triumph when she saw that it was only level two. A lowly Zubat sat on the bottom rung, but the top held a medium-range Vulpix, courtesy of 'TheCmndr'—whatever that was. Clarke couldn't really tell if they were going for Commander or Charmander.

_ Perfect. Fire type. Monet's gonna kick ass. _

* * *

_ Today is the day. _

Clarke adjusted her snapback, turning it backwards instead of forwards as she waited for the elevator. There was no sign of her quarry yet, but she was determined. That was why she needed to put out all the gay signals possible, in the hopes she would attract the right kind of attention.

_ Today is the day I'm gonna ask for Hot Elevator Chick's number. _

There were plenty of beautiful women, and the occasional dude, out in the world for her to admire, but Hot Elevator Chick was something else. Perfect cheekbones, a jawline carved by the gods, gorgeous green eyes, and best of all, Clarke almost always saw her in the mornings, dressed in delicious but practical workout clothes that showed a lovely amount of tanned skin.

She had to go to a gym—a real-people gym—nearby almost every day, but Clarke hadn't figured out which one yet. Following someone just because they were hot was a little too stalkerish for her tastes, although she had been ever-so-slightly tempted. So far, she’d settled for sparse small talk in the elevator, and leaving her apartment ten minutes earlier than she actually needed to so their schedules would line up.

She checked her phone—the clock for once, and not her Pokemon radar.  _ And it's 8:15, so she should be coming out any minute... _

"Hey there."

Clarke jerked in surprise, making a strangled noise that was the exact opposite of cool when she saw who it was. All these minutes waiting, and Hot Elevator Chick had taken her completely by surprise. She was dressed in her usual workout clothes, and—predictably—Clarke found herself floundering.

_ Oh God. Those shorts. Those fucking legs. She could crush someone with those thighs, but they look so soft too... and her tits. How can anyone have tits that perfect? Shit, I'm being a pervert. She's probably gonna notice me staring... _

"Uh, hey. Going down?" She gestured awkwardly at the elevator, inwardly cursing at herself for her poor phrasing.

"Yup."

_ Oh, I wish. _

"So... are you gonna press the button?"

Clarke swallowed.  _ I'd like to press your button. Any time. Fuck, why can't I be my usual awesome, smooth self around Hot Elevator Chick? I never have this much trouble hitting on people. Damn it.  _ "Oh, yeah. I was just getting ready for a walk before class."

Hot Elevator Chick nodded, continuing to stare, and Clarke realized she still hadn't hit the button for the lobby. She stabbed it awkwardly, then rocked onto her heels, folding her hands behind her back. "So, going for a workout, huh?" she said, giving her gorgeous companion what she hoped was a look that came across as admiring instead of creepy.

"Yup."

There was a brief, awkward pause where Clarke wasn't sure where to train her eyes.  _ Don't stare at her legs... shit, don't stare at her tits either. Her face. Yeah. Stare at her face. But not too much!  _ "Hope it's inside. You look hot—I mean, you look like you'd be too hot outside..."

"Mmhmm."

After a painfully long silence, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "Well, uh... I'll see you," Hot Elevator Chick mumbled, giving a little half-wave before slipping out the door and disappearing. Clarke remained behind, trudging from the elevator at a much slower pace. 

_ What is it about her? _ she wondered as she stepped outside, turning her snapback the right way around to shield her face from the sun.  _ You usually have game, Griffin. So why does looking at Hot Elevator Chick turn me into a total idiot?  _ She shuffled along slowly, digging out her phone and activating the game. Pokemon were a lot easier to attract than girls. All she had to do was throw on an incense.

_ Tomorrow, _ she promised herself as she headed toward the closest gym to the apartment complex—the same one she had conquered yesterday, but which was now glowing bright red instead of blue.  _ Tomorrow, I'll talk to her without choking on my tongue. _

* * *

"Oh, come on," Lexa groaned, glaring down at her screen. "I was gone an hour, tops!" But her complaining did nothing to rectify the situation. Instead of sitting pretty on top of the gym— _ her _ gym—Aden the Ninetails was back in her inventory, missing all of his health. Still scowling, she used one of her hyper potions on him and trudged back in the direction of the gym.

This wouldn't stand. Team Valor hadn’t been her first choice—she had wanted to go Mystic before Aden had given her the puppy dog eyes—but she had her pride. _This is what I get for maintaining my physique._ _That, and the chance to make a fool of myself in front of Sexy Blonde Girl every day on the elevator._

One of these days, she was going to gather her courage and offer the other girl her number. Unfortunately, that day hadn't been today. Instead, she slumped onto one of the benches that lined the sidewalk and kicked up her feet, preparing for battle. The gym was currently blue, but it wouldn't be for long. Whoever had conquered it must have done so recently, since it was only Level 2. A Vaporeon sat on top of the gym, but it wasn't out of her reach. Aden was strong enough to beat it, despite the type disadvantage.

"All right..." She read the trainer name next to the Pokemon and stifled a groan. "GriffMaster69? Really? Wow. Anyway, you're going down."

The storm only lasted briefly. In the clash of the elements, fire miraculously emerged victorious, although it had been a close call. Privately, she'd been hoping she'd trained Aden high enough to win with just one Pokemon, even though she had five others ready to go. There was something satisfying about going up against the opposite element and coming out on top anyway.

Once the gym flashed white, she healed her Ninetails up and reinstalled him in his rightful place. A smile crept across her face as she watched him spin for a moment, and then she shoved her phone back in her pocket, heading over to the apartment complex. It wouldn't be nearly as entertaining an elevator ride without Sexy Blonde Girl, but at least she wouldn't humiliate herself.

_ She looked so good today, too. So feminine and curvy, but she's got the sleeveless shirt and the hat and... she has to be gay, right? Or at least bi? I've seen her staring. I'm pretty sure she likes girls... _

"Oh, who am I kidding? She's straight. All the girls I'm into are straight. It's the Lexa curse. And now I'm talking to myself, which is why I should never date anyone, ever." She pulled out her phone again even though it hadn't buzzed, staring at the game. "At least my Pokemon won't reject me," she sighed in mock despair.

It was supposed to be a self-deprecating joke, but she felt a stab of sadness anyway.

_ No. I'm not going to wallow. I'm braver than this. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. No more excuses. _

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks of battling back and forth. Two weeks of watching that stupid Vaporeon spin on top of  _ her _ gym. Two weeks of stepping out for literally an hour, sometimes even less, and returning to find all her hard work destroyed. Whoever GriffMaster69 was, they were  _ really _ starting to get on her nerves.

_ But not today. Today, this gym is mine. _

She had even gone so far as to skip her daily workout just so she could make sure the gym remained under her control. It was kind of ridiculous if she thought about it too deeply, so she tried not to—but her pride was at stake. She was a warrior, damn it, and she would defend her territory... even if her 'territory' happened to be some pixels in a phone game.

Unfortunately, leaving early to go sit on the bench had come with an unfortunate side effect: she hadn't run into Sexy Blonde Girl on the elevator. Occasionally, her eyes drifted over toward the apartment complex in hope, but so far, there was no sign of her secret crush.  _ Maybe she isn't walking today? Or maybe she doesn't have class? _

With a sigh, she slumped back in her seat and began scrolling through her Pokedex.  _ 53 caught. Not bad for two and a half weeks of playing. I'm a third of the way there... _

The sound of the door opening grabbed her attention. She jerked her head up, and a big smile spread across her face when she spotted a familiar figure stepping out onto the sidewalk.  _ It's her! Okay, Lexa. You can do this. If she comes this way on her walk, you're gonna wave. And if she talks to you, you're gonna ask her name. Deal? Deal. You can't back out this time. _

With her silent bargain with herself in place, she waited for the perfect moment. Once she was sure Sexy Blonde Girl was looking at her, she lifted her hand, shining what she hoped wasn't an awkward smile in her crush's direction and lifting her hand. To her delight, Sexy Blonde Girl waved back. But then, something unexpected happened—she actually started heading for the benches.

_ No. Oh no. She's actually coming over? I thought she'd just wave and keep going! Damn it. This means I have to ask her name. What do I say? God, Lexa, how can you be so brave in literally every other situation and turn into a cowardly mess around this girl? _

"Hey."

Lexa froze, mouthing soundlessly for a moment before she finally managed a reply. "Uh, hey."

_ Hey? That's seriously the best you can do? _

"No gym today, huh? Or are you waiting for the bus or something?"

"Um..." Desperate for something to do with her eyes—something that wasn't staring at Sexy Blonde Girl like an idiot—she glanced down at her phone. The gym still swirled on the screen, with Aden sitting on top. "No, I was just..."

Sexy Blonde Girl looked down at her phone as well, and her eyebrows rose higher on her forehead. "Hey, you play Pokemon Go? Me too." She pulled out her own phone, turning on the game. "So, what team are you? I'm Mystic, but that's just because my friend picked it by accident instead of Instinct and said I had to suffer with her."

"Wait." Lexa looked down at her phone, and then up at Sexy Blonde Girl.  _ No way. It can't be. It's too much of a coincidence... _ "You're GriffMaster69?"

"Wait, are you TheCharmander?"

"The Commander," Lexa said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Just without the vowels. But you didn't answer my question. Are you the asshole who's been taking my gym every day when I go to work out?"

_ "Your _ gym? My friend and I claimed this gym on the first day the game came out!" Sexy Blonde Girl's brow furrowed in annoyance, but somehow, it only made her look cuter. Lexa was torn. Technically, her crush was the enemy, but the cute look of frustration on her face was kind of irresistible.

With a sigh, she stood, putting her phone away and holding out her hand. "My name is Lexa, by the way. It would be kind of stupid for you to keep calling me The Commander."

After a moment, a smile spread across Sexy Blonde Girl's face. "Maybe in bed," she said, reaching out to shake. A slight jolt passed between them as their palms clasped, and Lexa let out a soft gasp at the electric contact.

There was an awkward pause.

"Oh fuck. Did I just say that out loud?" She withdrew her hand, averting her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck. "Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say gross things like that to a total stranger! It's just, I've had a crush on you for the last few months and—oh God, I'm digging myself in deeper…"

"No!" Lexa blurted out. She was still stunned, but she knew a chance when she saw one. No way was she going to let this moment pass without leaping on it. "I mean... normally, yeah, it would be creepy, but we're not total strangers, are we? We see each other almost every day."

"Yeah?" Clarke's face brightened a little. Her smile returned, and Lexa's heart gave a frantic throb as it did. "I mean, I do know where you live, in a non-creepy way… Okay, let me try this again. “Hi. I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“Lexa Woods. Nice to meet you, Clarke.” She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "So... since I've already decided to skip the gym today, and we finally know each other’s names, can I come along with you on your Pokewalk? I've got time. And maybe this conversation won't seem so awkward if we actually, uh, spend a few minutes getting to know each other outside of the elevator?"

"Seriously?" Clarke sounded just a little breathless, and the brightness of her cheerful blue eyes sent a pleasant shiver straight down Lexa's spine. "Yeah! ...Riiiight after I take this gym." She pulled out her phone, and Lexa shook her head in disbelief.

"You're really gonna take my gym after that whole conversation?"

She nodded. "It's the way the game is played. A cute girl isn't gonna stop me from being the very best, like no one ever was. But, if you ask nicely, I'll let you redeem your points before I whoop your ass."

Lexa smirked, pulling out her own phone. "You're on, Clarke. We'll see who whoops whose ass."

* * *

"I don't—uh, don't usually do this..." Lexa mumbled as the two of them stumbled back toward Clarke’s bedroom. She usually didn't have so much trouble forming words, either, but Clarke's fingertips were already skimming beneath the hem of her shirt, leaving flickering tongues of flame wherever they grazed. Her own hands trembled, unsure where to rest, but hungry for some sort of contact.

"Mm, what?" Clarke's searching lips found hers, and Lexa suddenly forgot all of her fears. Clarke's tongue tasted so  _ good _ in her mouth, a flavor she couldn't quite describe, but was rapidly becoming addicted to. Kissing so deeply wasn't usually her style, either, but with Clarke, the passion was exhilarating instead of off-putting. When they broke apart and Clarke dragged her forward a few more yards, she struggled to remember the simple act of breathing. "You mean jumping into bed with someone so fast?"

Lexa searched desperately for an answer, but it slipped from her grasp almost as fast as Clarke's hands slipped around her waist. The edges of Clarke's nails scored lightly over the tense muscles of her lower back, and a shudder zipped down her spine. "No. Usually, there are feelings first, and..."

"Hey." One of Clarke's hands left her hip to cup the side of her face, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped her braid back behind her ear. "I'm all for hot, sweaty, impulsive sex, especially with someone as gorgeous as you, but if you just want to make out and give me your number instead so we can go on, like, an actual date later this week, that's fine. I wouldn’t object to seeing more of you, if you know what I mean."

Once again, Clarke's words struck Lexa dumb.  _ She thinks I'm gorgeous? She wants my number? Did she just use the word date? _ A big grin spread across her face. Suddenly, she didn't feel so weird about being in Clarke's apartment, or about the prospect of taking her clothes off in front of a girl who was practically a stranger. Maybe she would come to regret her first one-night stand, but she would  _ definitely _ regret it if she turned Clarke down.  _ Besides, it won't be a one night stand if we see each other again afterward. And her smile… it’s too soon for love, but I think there’s some serious, mutual like going on here. _

"No! I mean, yes. Yes to..."

Clarke's hand coiled around the back of her neck, fingers twirling the sensitive hairs there. "Yes to hot, sweaty, impulsive sex. Okay, Lexa."

A low throb shot straight between Lexa's legs, and she released an embarrassing groan. She had no idea why hearing Clarke say her name produced such a strong reaction in her, but she couldn't deny it. She wanted this. Wanted Clarke. Bad. And while she was usually cautious, she wasn't a coward either. She wanted to hear Clarke say her name again—no, not just say it.  _ Scream _ it to the ceiling.

This time, she was the one to initiate the kiss. She tilted her head, leaning in to capture Clarke's lips with her own. They parted for her instantly, and she felt the vibration of Clarke's moan as their mouths melted together.

She wasn't sure how they made it to Clarke's bedroom without tripping, but she didn't care. Suddenly, they were stumbling through the door, and she plopped down on the edge of Clarke's mattress, unable to remain on her feet. She reached for Clarke's hips, which were suddenly level with her face, but the evening light shone in through the partially-open slats of Clarke's bedroom window, and the image they highlighted made her forget what she was doing.

Clarke looked like an angel. A literal angel, blonde hair set aflame by the sunset, smiling sweetly, soft blue eyes gleaming. She was the most gorgeous sight Lexa had ever seen, point blank, and she couldn't stop staring.

"You're so beautiful," she blurted out before she could think better of it. She felt a stab of panic when the unplanned words hit her ears, but Clarke's reaction instantly reassured her. She  _ smirked,  _ like she'd known the compliment was coming, and then straddled Lexa's lap, planting a knee on either side of her thighs.

"And you're a sweet talker. Think that sexy mouth of yours is good for other things besides flattery?"

Once she processed the fact that Clarke was on top of her—actually  _ on top of her— _ Lexa snorted in amusement. She didn't have a lot of experience with love and sex and seduction, but she had never been one to shy away from a challenge. "Why don't you find out?"

Clarke gripped both of her wrists, waiting just a beat to make sure the move was welcome, and when Lexa gave a shaky nod, she threw her weight forward, sending them both sprawling onto the bed. Immediately, Lexa's heart started hammering faster. In this new position, with Clarke lying on top of her, she could feel every inch of their curves molding together.

"Fuck," she muttered as Clarke's hot mouth latched onto her neck, kissing down from her jawline and seeking out the pulse point at the base of her throat. "Does...does first-time sex with you always go this fast?"

Clarke dug her teeth in just a little harder, but then let the patch of skin go with a light pop. "Yeah, but I promise I'm good for several repeats. Or if you want me to slow down, I can—"

"No!" Lexa cried, more loudly than she intended. When a furrow appeared in Clarke's brow, she softened her voice and tried again. "I mean, no. But we should probably take our clothes off."

She barely finished the sentence before Clarke rose up again, stripping her shirt over her head. Lexa's eyes widened in awe, but she barely had time to drink in the sight of Clarke's clinging tank top, with the lace edge of a black bra just barely peeking out, before they were gone too, fluttering to the floor. Her mouth went dry, but only for a moment. As soon as her gaze locked on the puckered pink peaks of Clarke's nipples, it flooded with more moisture than she could handle.

_ God, you're beautiful, _ she thought again, but this time, she managed to refrain from speaking. She couldn’t, however, restrain her actions. She leaned forward, pulling one of Clarke's nipples between her lips and swirling her tongue around the tip. The reaction she got was everything could have hoped for. Clarke let out a low moan, practically a purr, and fisted her braid, tugging in what Lexa interpreted as encouragement.

"And you say you don't do this often?" Clarke panted, pushing gently at the back of her head. "Because you sure seem to know what you're doing..."

The compliment trailed off in a hiss as Lexa introduced the edges of her teeth, making sure to soothe the slight sting with the warmth of her tongue afterwards. "Mm. I do have  _ some _ experience," she mumbled, shaking off Clarke's grasp and kissing across to the other side of her chest. She circled the other nipple, kissing everywhere but the swollen bud. "Just not with strangers."

"My tit is in your mouth, Lexa," Clarke snorted, rolling her eyes. "I don't think we're strangers anymore."

At that, Lexa had to let go. She giggled, and soon, both of them were laughing together. Clarke flopped onto the bed beside her, breathing heavily and beaming, and it wasn't until the mattress started dipping in unusual patterns that Lexa realized she was shimmying out of the rest of her clothes.

"So, pants are coming off?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too nervous.

"Yup. It's all coming off." A slight furrow appeared in Clarke's forehead as she wiggled free of her tight jeans, and Lexa couldn't help but label it 'adorable'. After a moment of staring, during which she paid far too much attention to the tight black bikini cuts Clarke was wearing, she decided to strip as well. She started with her shirt, glad she had chosen to dress for the gym. Clarke had already worked her into something of a sweat.

As soon as she yanked the bra over her head, Clarke dove in again, planting a long, passionate kiss straight on her lips before nipping hungrily down her neck. This time, however, Lexa wasn't complacent. Slightly paralyzed by anxiety, she had been content to let Clarke take the lead before, but the longer she and Clarke made out, the more familiar the situation felt. The more  _ right. _

While Clarke was distracted palming her breasts, Lexa reversed their positions, flipping Clarke onto her back and wedging a thigh between her legs. She felt pulsing heat, and slickness, and a thin strip of soaked fabric plastered against the top of her leg, and she couldn't help groaning as she sucked at Clarke's bottom lip. "Thought it was all coming off," she said, plucking at the elastic band of Clarke's underwear. "What about this?"

Clarke's soft laughter skimmed Lexa's cheek, and once again, she was amazed by how  _ good _ Clarke smelled. Even her breath was nice. Warm, and sweet too, kind of like how she tasted. "I thought I'd let you do the honors. Since, you know, I did the rest..."

Lexa grinned. She kissed Clarke again, drawing her knee back just far enough to begin peeling Clarke's briefs down. It was a little difficult to do without looking, but she managed not to fumble or make a fool of herself. Soon, they were clinging to one of Clarke's ankles, and she had an unobstructed view of the treasure between Clarke's legs.

_ Whoa, guess the blonde is natural, _ was the first thing Lexa noticed. She preferred the landing strip look herself, and her most recent girlfriend had shaved it all off on the regular, but Clarke apparently had other preferences. Her hair was trimmed fairly short, but it was still a slight adjustment. After a little studying, Lexa decided she liked the wispy golden curls. Somehow, it suited Clarke's style, and she felt kind of bad for being surprised in the first place.

She allowed her eyes to move downward, drinking in the rest of the view. Clarke's outer lips were already swollen and parted, with plenty of pink softness in between. The thick red bud of her clit was fairly large, already extended, and it almost seemed to throb as Lexa studied it. If she just leaned in a little closer, she could probably...

"What? I don't have teeth down there or anything, right?"

Lexa suddenly realized she was staring. "No! Oh, no, I just..." She shook her head, laughing at herself. "You're just really pretty. I like looking."

"What about touching?" Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you like that too?"

"Definitely." She put the last of her awkwardness aside and began trailing ticklish kisses down Clarke's belly, enjoying the way her new lover squirmed.  _ Lovers. Yeah, I guess we're about to be. Wow, how did I get so lucky again? All because of a phone game... _

But she wasn't going to question it, and she wasn't going to waste the opportunity. Clarke's hands started tugging at her hair again, and she took that as a sign to move lower. She teased the points of Clarke's hipbones and lavished attention on the slight curve of her lower belly, making sure to light up all the skin there before finally bringing her nose level with those pretty golden curls. She placed a kiss on top of them, inhaling slightly, and was pleased to find that Clarke smelled as good as her skin tasted. Her scent was strong enough to convey her arousal, but not overpowering, and it made Lexa's mouth water.

"This is okay, right?" she asked, checking in one last time as she slid her hands up and down Clarke's thighs. There was a decent amount of muscle beneath the plush padding, but they were still wonderfully soft.

"Go for it," Clarke grinned, tugging playfully at her braid. "Show me what's so great about Team Valor."

"You did  _ not _ just say that," Lexa chuckled, but instead of ruining the moment, she found herself grinning like a fool at the joke. Once she got control of her laughter, she leaned in, draping Clarke's knees of her shoulders and dragging her tongue through Clarke's folds in one slow, flat swipe.

* * *

The moment Lexa's tongue scraped over her clit, Clarke's body thrummed like a live wire. She had felt sparks with each of Lexa's kisses, blossoms of fire beneath Lexa's wandering hands, but this—it filled her body with tingling energy, as well as a deep, throbbing ache. It pounded through her, threatening to take over, and she wasn't sure whether to push back against it and take control or surrender.

"Oh yes," she murmured, unable to keep her eyes open no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to watch, to observe every detail of Lexa's head moving subtly between her thighs as her new lover's tongue delved deeper, seeking out sensitive spots. But she just couldn't. Her lashes skimmed her cheeks, and her head tipped back in bliss. "Oh, Lexa,  _ yes. _ "

Saying 'Lexa' was like unlocking a whole new level of pleasure. As soon as the name fell from her lips, Lexa latched onto her clit, sucking the swollen bud deep into the soft, silky heat on her mouth and laving her tongue around and over it. Clarke couldn't help it. She let out a whine, rolling her hips for more and fisting the strands of Lexa's hair that had slipped free of her braid.

"Fuck, I thought you said you weren't used to this," she muttered, not even entirely sure of what she was saying. Every time she thought she had adjusted to the suckling pressure, Lexa would change things up—blowing a cool stream of air over her clit, kissing and nibbling at her outer lips, thrusting her tongue past the inner ones to tease her entrance. It wasn't enough penetration to bring real satisfaction, but it was enough of a tease to leave her gasping.

"I told you," Lexa whispered, drawing back just enough to speak. Clarke swore she could still feel the movement of Lexa's lips against her, and it only make her shiver harder. "I know a few things." Then she dove back in, and Clarke was left speechless.

_ God. I think this might be the best head I've ever gotten. Why isn't this girl taken? _ That put other thoughts in her head, hazy and ethereal thoughts that were probably brought on by really good sex, but thoughts she wasn't totally afraid of either.  _ Well. If she's this good at eating pussy and plays the same nerdy games as me, she's not gonna be on the market for long. Once I come, I'm gonna fuck her so good she'll be begging to be my girlfriend. _

But she wasn't sure she wanted to come. Usually, that was the goal for her—getting off so she could experience the addictive high of an orgasm and the crash of relief that came afterward. But for once, she didn't want the sex to stop too fast. She was enjoying Lexa's mouth, Lexa's tongue, the attentive little kisses Lexa scattered across her trembling inner thighs whenever she got too worked up. She could tell Lexa was dragging it out, but she didn't mind. Not one bit.

Minutes blended together. Long, torturous minutes of Lexa sucking her clit and circling her entrance and leaving light imprints of her teeth in  _ very _ interesting places. When Lexa introduced her fingers at last—first one, then two, with a sweet, considerate, "Is this okay? Do you like this?" each time, it took all the restraint Clarke had not to come. She felt like bursting, and the sensitive spot against her inner wall pounded harder than her heart when Lexa's clever fingers pushed against it. She let out a wail, and that was her undoing. Having found something successful, Lexa doubled down, forming a wicked, wonderful hook and curling in hard.

"Shit, Lexa," Clarke rasped, and that was it. She peaked with a scream, nails raking through Lexa's hair and clawing at her shoulders. Her hips went wild, and her thighs tightened around Lexa's face, but the gentle suction and the firm thrusts didn't stop. Her inner walls rippled and contracted around Lexa's fingers with each light lash over her clit, clenching and unclenching until a few watery tears of relief slipped from her eyes.

But Lexa didn't stop. Even in the middle of the most intense orgasm Clarke had ever experienced, Lexa didn't let up even the slightest bit. Her fingers kept pumping, and her tongue kept gliding, and Clarke wasn't sure whether the next wave of pleasure that hit her was a second release, or an extension of the first. It didn't matter. It was the best damn thing she had ever felt in her life, and she gave herself over to it completely.

And then it was over. Clarke sighed with relief and happiness, slumping back against the pillow. Somewhere during her haze, she had jack-knifed up in order to get better leverage on the back of Lexa's head. When she realized how tightly she was gripping, she let go at once, stumbling over apologies. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I probably suffocated you! You're okay, right?"

Lexa only laughed. The lower half of her face was drenched, but her bright green eyes were gleaming with pride. "Oh, I'm amazing. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I... oh fuck." Clarke took stock of her physical state. She felt boneless and languorous, although a light hum still traveled through her limbs, reminding her of the mountain she had just soared over. "Wow. That was. Incredible. I...wow."

Lexa placed one last kiss on her sticky inner thigh before sitting back on her heels. It was only then that Clarke noticed she was still wearing her shorts. And that was something that couldn't stand. Gathering what remained of her strength, she straightened up and scooted toward the foot of the bed where Lexa was waiting. "Your turn," she said, pushing Lexa gently backwards and prowling over her prone form. "Lose the shorts, okay?"

Luckily for her, Lexa didn't waste any time. She shimmied out of them as quickly as possible—so fast, in fact, that Clarke almost took an elbow to the face. In order to keep herself safe, she grasped Lexa's wrists just as she had when they had first toppled onto the bed together, pinning them to the mattress. "Take it easy," she said, grinning down at Lexa with what she hoped was a confident smirk. "You already proved you're good at this. Now you get a reward."

"A reward?" Lexa said, gazing up at her with wide, eager green eyes. "What kind of reward?"

Clarke grinned, releasing one of Lexa's wrists and dragging a hand down along her stomach. The toned muscles twitched, and she felt a surge of satisfaction. "This kind." She guided Lexa's knees apart, making sure to rake her nails up toward the apex of her new lover's thighs. "The kind that's gonna make you come your brains out."

Lexa laughed, shifting to spread her legs even further. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Not a challenge." Clarke leaned down, sucking one of Lexa's puckered brown nipples deep into her mouth as her hand cupped firmly between Lexa's legs. The groan of approval she earned and the wetness that flowed over her fingertips only increased her confidence. "A promise."

She went to work in earnest, rubbing with her entire palm, getting a feel for how much pressure and intensity Lexa liked before narrowing her focus. It was difficult, though, because Lexa seemed to like  _ everything _ she was doing. She liked the softer, teasing strokes just as much as the hard grinding, and she practically melted when Clarke added a thigh behind her hand to help with leverage.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Clarke muttered as she kissed her way across Lexa's chest, tugging at her other nipple. Lexa only whined in reply, but Clarke took the invitation wholeheartedly. She sought out Lexa’s entrance with her fingertips, teasing the edges without quite sinking inside and offering the heel of her hand for Lexa to push against. The swollen bud of Lexa's clit throbbed against her palm, and she kept the pressure up as best she could.

"You... you can go inside," Lexa panted beside her ear. Her pelvis gave another unsteady jerk, lifting a few inches off the mattress, and Clarke decided to take pity.

"One or two?" she whispered, trailing light kisses over Lexa's perfect jawline.

"Two…  _ Oh!"  _ Clarke chose that moment to push forward, and she watched with immense satisfaction as Lexa's gorgeous green eyes rolled straight back in her head. The sight of Lexa's face transformed by pleasure and the feel of warm, slick satin clutching and squeezing at her fingers sent a pulse of desire straight between Clarke's legs. She positioned herself over one of Lexa's thighs, unable to resist taking a little more pleasure for herself too. Lexa was so hot, so tight around her, clenching a little harder every time she probed forward. She formed a hook with her fingers and was rewarded with a rush of fresh wetness, as well as one of the sweetest sighs she had ever heard.  _ "Clarke..." _

"Oh God, Lexa," Clarke murmured, taken completely by surprise. It was far from the first time someone had screamed her name during sex, but something about the way Lexa said it was special. She wanted to hear it again and again and again. "This is gonna sound stupid, but I  _ really _ like it when you say my name."

Lexa's mouth still hung open, but she managed to gasp out a reply. "Not stupid... Clarke." She brought her hands down, gripping Clarke's hips and encouraging her to rock while she continued thrusting.

The slight bite of Lexa's nails gave Clarke another jolt of encouragement. She curled her fingers forward, searching out all of Lexa's sensitive spots. They weren't hard to find. Lexa moaned as soon as she hit them, and once Clarke figured out the right angle, she was off, pumping and thrusting until Lexa was a shuddering mess beneath her—and she wasn't much better off. She'd never come just from rubbing against someone's thigh before, but there was a first time for everything. Lexa's smooth skin, Lexa's voice, and the pulses of slippery warmth that poured into her palm were driving her crazy.

"Fuck. I... are you close? Because I think I might—"

_ "Yes," _ Lexa breathed. "Maybe we can... together?" She surged up, seizing Clarke's shoulder in her teeth, and the slight sting of the bite made Clarke's hips give an unsteady jerk.

_ No. Not yet. Her first. I've already had my turn twice. _

Summoning what little willpower she had left, she positioned her thumb against the pounding point of Lexa's clit, swiping around it in swift circles. It was the right move. The moment she made contact, Lexa released the cord of her shoulder, letting out another sharp cry. Her lips hung slack as she gasped for air, and Clarke suddenly wished she had her camera on hand. Lexa's face at the peak of pleasure was one of the most beautiful things she had ever witnessed, and even though she tried to burn the image into her brain, she wasn't sure she'd be able to recapture it on canvas without a reference.

Thoughts of asking Lexa to model for her were swiftly driven from her mind as more heat spilled into her hand. Lexa was coming hard enough to drench her fingers and probably the sheets beneath them, but Clarke didn't care. She pushed harder, earning even more wetness and louder whimpers. Somewhere in the middle of the shining moment, Lexa's eyes opened again, staring straight into hers and sending a shudder of need down to her very core.

"Please, come with me, Clarke."

She did come, the very moment Lexa said her name, painting Lexa's thigh with everything she had and whining at what would have been an embarrassing pitch if she hadn't been so wrapped up in ecstasy. Her inner walls rippled all over again, and Lexa's were  _ still _ rippling around her fingers, and she had to catch Lexa's lips in another kiss to keep from screaming even louder. They kissed long and deep, and their mouths stayed locked until the flood and the shivers stopped and both of them desperately needed air.

When the two of them finally floated back to earth, they stared at each other with identical grins, breathless ones that showed a lot of teeth.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Lexa said, reaching up to swipe away a sweaty strand of hair from Clarke's forehead. "Wow. Are one night stands always like this?"

"No. And I'm kind of hoping this won't be a one night stand."

Lexa laughed, a bright sound that filled the room. "Please don't take this in a creepy way, but picture us twenty years in the future, telling our kids all about how we met by battling on a phone game."

"It's cute," Clarke insisted, trying not to break into giggles herself. She withdrew her fingers from Lexa's warmth before they could cause her new lover any discomfort, using her palm to rub Lexa's leg in soothing lines instead. "And you shouldn't worry about creeping me out. I'm the one who stalked you on the elevator."

"Maybe that's the story we should start telling our friends if... uh, when?"

"When," Clarke confirmed.

"When we start going out," Lexa continued. "Assuming our first date is as good as the sex we just—whoa!" The loud sound of a door slamming open shattered the moment, and Lexa flinched in surprise. 

Clarke groaned, covering her face with her clean hand.  _ Please. Don't let it be— _

"Griffin!" an all-too-familiar voice hollered from down the hallway. "How many times have I told you to fucking lock the front door when you're home alon—oh, damn. You have a girl back there, don't you? These aren't your shoes!"

"That is your roommate, right?" Lexa asked, in a weak, slightly embarrassed voice. "Not some crazy person who broke into your place?"

"She's definitely a crazy person, but she's also my roommate," Clarke sighed. Reluctantly, she rolled out of bed, leaving Lexa with a kiss to the top of her head and shuffling over toward the bedroom door. "Scram, Reyes!" she called out into the hall after opening it a crack. "I need the apartment a while, okay?"

"Okay, okay, but I want details later!"

"Only if you fix the damn AC. We're dying of heatstroke in here."

There was some indistinct grumbling, and then the sound of the door closing again, much more softly this time. Clarke sighed and gave Lexa a sheepish look, torn between embarrassment at being interrupted and awe at the beautiful woman still splayed out across her bed. The naked vision before her was at least twice as lovely as the fantasies she'd entertained in her weaker moments before they'd officially met, and her eyes couldn't drink in enough.

"I need to get you to model for me sometime," she said, backtracking only when Lexa gave her an odd look. "Not naked, I mean! It's just, your face is beautiful. And your smile..."

"I probably look like a total mess right now," Lexa said, but Clarke thought she caught a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "I'm covered in sweat and...other things...and I definitely need a shower."

"You can use mine," Clarke volunteered. "I'll grab one with you."

Lexa's lips twitched into a smirk. "Are you sure this isn't a ploy for shower sex?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie..."

Clarke's heart skipped a beat as Lexa rolled off the bed and prowled gracefully toward her, arms swaying at her sides, showing off every gorgeous curve and flat plane of muscle.

A wide grin spread across Clarke’s face. “Hey, Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

She pointed a finger straight at Lexa’s chest, adopting the most soulful look she could. “I choose you.”

Just as she had hoped, Lexa burst into laughter, covering her eyes in embarrassment for a moment until she got her breathing under control. “Wow, you really are a nerd,” she said once she finally stifled the fit of giggles. Then, to Clarke’s delight, Lexa linked an arm with hers. “Lexa is caught. Now, c’mon. Hopefully your shower’s got more water pressure than that lame Vaporeon of yours.”


End file.
